Ambassador (Character)
Ambassador is an antagonist in Shadow Fight 3. He is an authorized man with diplomatic immunity from Legion. Ambassador is sent by the Legion to negotiate with their enemy, although the man himself does not have any interest in finding any peaceful outcome, which always results in more conflicts to follow. Storyline Chapter II: Dynasty After Deng Rao's invasion to the Bamboo Fort, the Legion sends the Ambassador to negotiate the current situation with the Emperor of Dynasty. When he heard about the player who participated in the Hundred Schools Tournament, the Ambassador decides to swat them. He arrives at Ling's forge, where he asks him the player's whereabouts. Ling has no choice but to inform the player about this. Ambassador forces the player to go with him, but the player fights back, and they defeat the Ambassador. Ambassador blames the Dynasty for attacking the Legion first, even though June desperately says otherwise. He tells them that Legion has prepared to purify all of their Shadow energy. After the Hundred School Tournament is over, Ambassador questions the Emperor's lack of presence. June tries to cover up his disappearance by telling Ambassador to speak with the heir of the throne instead, which is June herself. However, Ambassador does not believe June's claim that she is the Emperor's daughter. Later, Ambassador decides to send the Legion's soldiers to invade the Dynasty, starting a war. According to Itu's information, Ambassador may somehow be involved in the Emperor's disappearance and Deng Rao's attack to the Legion. Also, Kibo herself states that the Ambassador is scared of her and he tried to close her project. Chapter IV: Consequences The leader of Insusceptibles has arranged a meeting to offer Legion an universal weapon. In return, he asks the Legion to leave his village alone. The Ambassador is then sent to the appointed location, along with an army of Northeners and Timber Wolf, a member of wolf tribe, who will act as the negotiator. When he sees the party arriving there, Ambassador greets them, stating that their last meeting was a misunderstanding, before ordering the Northerners to capture them. He tells them to spare Marcus because Ambassador thought he is here by coincidence, barely recognizing him. Marcus remarks that the uniform is obviously too much for Ambassador, and people like him, someone who plots schemes behind others' backs, will be dealt away quickly in Legion during his time. When the soldiers are defeated by the player, Marcus orders the Ambassador to tell them where is the Insusceptibles' leader. Ambassador quickly realizes that Marcus is wise beyond his years and answers by informing them the goal of the negotiation, before revealing that their negotiator from the wolf tribe is a killer who prefers action over speech, so no negotiation will happen and the Legion will be one making demands. Ambassador becomes furious after Timber Wolf is defeated by the player. As he is threatening them by stating that he will send Liquidators, Deng Rao arrives there, invited by the Insusceptibles' leader as well. Ambassador realizes that the leader never wanted to negotiate at all; he just wanted to pit Legion and Dynasty against each other. Ambassador then leaves, as he does not have any covers left. Sometime after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion and destroys both the Dynasty capital and the Heralds Dome. What happened to Ambassador remains unknown, although there is a wanted poster of a man with similar face as his placed on what used to be the village of Heralds Dome. Quest Fights Ambassador fights the player as enemy in Chapter II, after the player defeats two opponents in the Hundred School Tournament. He fights with the Legion fighting style, and utilizes three Shadow abilities. The player must win two rounds in order to win. A simulated Ambassador also appears as an opponent in one of the Simulation side quests named “Buried in Oblivion“. After he is defeated, he states that the player must find someone in the former squad as Shadow Squad was not the first one of its kind in the Legion. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Legion Category:Enemies